Dr. Happy/Main article
Dr. Happy, also known as Mr. Happy, is a young man who is an overzealous biologist. His only wish in life is to help poor unfortunate animals. Biography Backstory Not much is known about Happy's past. He owns an animal sanctuary and a laboratory where he keeps animals away from danger. He also has a pet dog named Happy Dog, who serves as his sidekick. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Let's Serengeti Out of Here" Happy finds Timon and Pumbaa taking a nap. Believing they're endangered species, he takes the duo to his animal sanctuary. He explains to Timon and Pumbaa that the reason he thinks they're endangered is that he has never heard of them and they are therefore rare. Timon tricks Happy into thinking that he is himself rare and endangered as he and Pumbaa have never heard of him either. While Happy tries to find a sanctuary of his own, Timon and Pumbaa attempt to escape the wildlife preserve. When all of Timon and Pumbaa's attempts to escape the sanctuary fail, Happy returns and tells Timon and Pumbaa that he did not find a sanctuary anywhere. Timon unintentionally admits that he was just trying to get rid of him, which causes him to sob. Happy tells Timon and Pumbaa that he created some activities they can do in the Animal Sanctuary. This makes Timon want to stay and accept living a new life in the preserve. Pumbaa, however, starts to feel homesick and wants to leave the sanctuary. Timon argues that they could do lots of things at the sanctuary and suggests that they should stay. 28 years later, Timon begins to feel homesick and he and Pumbaa make a plan to escape while Happy and his pet dog, Happy Dog, are distracted. They use two sacks of potatoes as dummies of themselves escaping the sanctuary. Happy and his dog, Happy Dog, chase the potato sacks as well as some other animals while Timon and Pumbaa tunnel out. After their plan succeeds, Timon and Pumbaa are happy to relive their old lives. Mr. Happy and Happy Dog chase the sacks of potatoes and run into Timon and Pumbaa, who attempt to escape him as they are worried that he will force them to live at the wildlife preserve again. "Shake Your Djibouti" Happy, as well as Happy Dog, is only seen in the beginning of this episode. While Happy is sleeping, Happy Dog tells his owner that a monster named Bartholomew escaped from their lab. Showing little concern about Bartholomew's escape, Happy suggests that they look for him the next day. Personality and traits Being a biologist, Happy likes to help poor unfortunate animals. Believing that any animal that he has never heard of are rare and endangered, he forces them to live in his animal sanctuary so that they can be safe. Happy can also be a little hyperactive. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Steve Mackall Trivia *The blue hat Happy sleeps with resembles the Sorcerer's hat from Fantasia and Disney's Hollywood Studios.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sorcerer's_Hat_(Disney's_Hollywood_Studios) Gallery Happy_with_glasses_off.png Happy_and_Happy_Dog.png Syd_Happy_and_Happy_Dog2.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles